


Shunga

by VeertjeD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Crack, Flirting, Hannibal is kinda charmed by Will's (rude) snooping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Will is snooping, for once Will is grateful Hannibal is a psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Will escapes Hannibal's dinner party and goes snooping in the good(?) doctor's house. He finds some stuff in the bedroom.





	Shunga

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, English not as first language.

Will was not completely sure how he had ended up in Hannibal’s bedroom. They had had many “conversations” and after that they actually shared some lunches and dinners with each other. It was around this time that Hannibal had managed to convince him to drop the Dr. Lecter and call him Hannibal. It had taken a lot more of time to persuade Will to come to one of Hannibal’s dinner parties. Will had completely disregarded the first invitation, however the second time around Hannibal was a lot more persisted. He had actually taken the time to sit Will down to explain exactly what was going to happen the whole evening, including revealing the menu. After that, Hannibal who loved to be dramatic actually disclosing everything, Will felt he couldn’t say no. So, he arranged for someone to check on his dogs that night and comforted himself with the thought that he could leave as soon as dinner was over, because he wasn’t concerned about what high-end Baltimore thought about him.

Unfortunately, as soon as he was there he had had enough. He tried to stick with Hannibal the whole time, but since the man was in high demand from his guests, as well as in the kitchen this was proven to be difficult. Will did not understand why you had to mingle before, during and after dinner. Really, it was just preening that you were actually invited to one of Hannibal’s dinner parties. On one hand, Will felt a bit flattered himself, on the other hand, he felt totally out of place. It wasn’t long before he felt himself draining. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? He knew he wouldn’t enjoy himself. 

He was half contemplating to say ‘fuck it’ to the whole thing and to just go home, when he accidentally caught Hannibal’s eyes from across the room. Well, any change of leaving was gone now, because Hannibal was now walking towards him. He came to a standstill in front of him, a little bit in his personal space and he tried to look around Will’s glasses to see his eyes. ‘Will, if it’s more comfortable for you, you are free to wait on the second floor. I will call you when dinner is ready.’ Will was intensely staring at the rim of his glasses while he gave a short not. Hannibal placed his hand low on his back and started to walk him to the stairs. Will still felt that the man was a bit too close in his space, and the hand bordered on possessive, but he had to admit that he was also a bit grateful for it, because Hannibal excellently manoeuvred them around the guests out of the room. They came to a standstill at the bottom of the stairs. ‘Please take your time Will, this is something I should have accounted for.’ Will snorted while beginning the climb up the stairs. When he was on top he looked back down at Hannibal. ‘I still don’t like being psycho-analysed.’ Hannibal’s eyes twinkled with mirth and then he turned around and walked back to the chatter. 

Great. Now Will was upstairs and away from the people. In theory was this amazing, in practice though. He was in another person’s house and he realised he hadn’t been upstairs in Hannibal’s home before. He had never come further than the dining room. First Will paced up and down the hallway. This, however, did not really calm him down. After a while he started to open up some doors to search for the bathroom. He found it and he freshed himself up a bit at the sink; drank some water and splashed some of it in his face. After that he made the decision to go on and explore, since he had already opened up some doors. The second door he opened up wider because there in front of him was a small hallway with an honest to God samurai armour on display. Hannibal’s house was lavish, so he couldn’t say it was that big of a surprise to see such a thing, but still, it wasn’t every day you saw this kind of thing outside of a museum. 

Will stepped further into the room, first to inspect the armour closer. He only had taken two steps when he saw the rest of the room and realised he was actually standing in Hannibal’s bedroom. Why would anyone want to have a samurai armour in their bedroom? Will hesitated at first to walk further into the room. It wouldn’t be very polite, but on the other hand, Hannibal hadn’t said anything was off-limits so Will decided to take his changes. Plus, his curiosity was peaked after that armour.  
The bedroom was big. On the left was an extra door and the bed. Surprisingly, it was not a four-poster bed like Will had expected. On the right, there was an honest to god fireplace, two lounge chairs and a table. Around the room there were a good number of mirrors. Something drifted in the back of Will’s head about narcissistic people, but he waved it away. Everything was immaculate clean and straight. Will walked to the back of the bedroom where between two windows stood a low bookcase. After seeing Hannibal’s office, he wouldn’t be surprise if Hannibal had also a library at home, so this case should be specifically for Hannibal’s bedtime reading. 

Will lets one of his fingers run over the spines. He tried to read some titles, but they were not all in English. Then he noticed that one of the books is actually laid on top of the others. The cover of the book wasn’t really remarkable, outside of the fact that the texts were Chinese or Japanese. But everything was so pristine, that this one book stood out. Will picked it up and opened it. He was not prepared for the big erect penis that greeted him. On the right page was a drawing of a man masturbating, with in his hand an overly large penis. The left page was mostly blank, with in the corner a small block of text. Will continued to flip through the book, on every page he encountered another sex scene. Male with female, a good number of male with male, some female with female and the occasional solo session or orgy. The drawings were a bit weird to Will’s eye. Very flat, weird and non-realistic positions coupled with overly large genitals. He didn’t find it very sexy. Still, it was in Hannibal’s bedroom so he couldn’t help but wonder if he had actually found the man’s wank fodder. Well, judging by the quality book it wouldn’t be right to call it fodder. Typical that even the man’s porn mags would be expensive.

Will was so caught up in the book that he hadn’t noticed Hannibal coming into the room. ‘Will’ The man startled and quickly closed the book. He turned back to Hannibal while trying to subtly place the book back into the bookcase. Hannibal was standing before the samurai armour but after getting Will’s attention he came closer. ‘I came to see if you were feeling better. Dinner starts in ten minutes and I thought you would appreciate it if you wouldn’t be the last to join us at the table.’ Will nodded and fiddled with his glasses. ‘Yes, thanks. Let’s go downstairs.’ He started to walk to the door but as soon as he took a step away from the bookcase Hannibal noticed the misplaced book. ‘Ah, I see you have been perusing my books. Did you find anything that interests you?’ He reached past Will to pick up the book. As soon as he saw what it was a small smile formed and he started to lazily leaf through the book just as Will had done. 

‘You have found the Shunga. A good choice.’ Will was getting a bit red in the cheeks. He knew that the drawings were probably considered art, but he couldn’t help repeating the words ‘wank fodder’ in his head. ‘I’m sorry, what?’ Hannibal looked up from the book. ‘Shunga. It’s the Japanese term for erotic art. Translated literally, shunga means picture of spring; "spring" is a common euphemism for sex.’ Hannibal gestured around him. ‘As you can see I have an interest in Japanese art.’ The man closed the book and held it out to Will who took it automatically. ‘You seemed quite taken with it, you are free to borrow it.’ Hannibal started to walk away. ‘That’s really not necessary, I was just being nosey! I can’t even read Japanese!’ Hannibal turned around again, just before he disappeared around the corner. ‘In that case you will have to stay after dinner, so we will be able to go through it together.’ Will swore he had seen the man wink before he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with someone on the Hannigram Discord and through some fanart we came at the topic of Hannibal owning Japanese erotic art. I thought that is would probably be canon and wanted to write Will finding it, because apparently I write fanfic now. And then I ended up with a whole introduction of how Will actually ended up in the bedroom in the first place, oops.  
> Also, I imagine this being somewhere in season 1 where Hannibal is less of a shitbag to Will. I personally always really enjoy the au's where the two get together in season 1 or 2.  
> And last; long live wikipedia! :D


End file.
